Hatzegopteryx
|-|Hatzegopteryx= Information The Hatzegopteryx (Hats-egg-opt-er-icks) (Hateg Island wing) which is commonly nicknamed “''Hatz''” or “''Hatty''” is the Quetzalcoatlus’ only competition in Aerial combat, not counting the Ghidorahs. In fact, many players would consider the Hatzegopteryx to be a direct counter to the Quetzalcoatlus. The carnivorous Hatzegopteryx is stronger than the Quetzalcoatlus and Kaiju Sauroposeidon with a 12 damage points increase, making it the hardest-hitting obtainable aerial creature in the game. It once was not popular due to the fact that, just like the Guanlong, when released he had many problems and glitches making it difficult to use. It was unable to fly straight, and it was always careening around. Although once it passed the baby stage, however, it could be fixed by sleeping. Appearance The Hatzegopteryx has an overall thin body that is all unioned and smoothed out like all the more recent models. The Hatzegopteryx has a long and narrow head, beak and large wings, and a frill on its head with a line that goes down to merge with its eyes. The creatures’ design was based on the design of the well known and respected paleontologist and pterosaur expert, Mark Witton. Sound Real Life This gigantic Azhdarchid pterosaur which lived 66 MYA in the Late Cretaceous Period on the Hatzeg Island of Romania. It preyed on many dwarf dinosaurs like Magyarosaurus, Bradycneme, Balaur, and others. It was about the size of a Giraffe just like its American relative, Quetzalcoatlus, though the Hatzegopteryx was generally larger. Called by the name “''Stork of Doom''” by some, it was a frightening sight for any small animal. It probably was one of if not the only predator on the island which was inescapable, surrounded by deep waters it was like a prison for the sauropods, ornithopods and other animals. This animal gained popularity because of the documentary Planet Dinosaur in 2011. Trivia * Released with on March 30th, 2017. * Hatzegopteryx's Glass skin is almost invisible during the night * It is currently the strongest Aerial dinosaur within the game. |-|Galactic= Information The Galactic Hatzegopteryx is a skin for the Hatzegopteryx that was only available through Galactic Egg and is one of the more valuable Galactic skins. It has a very beautiful design and model along with good animations, it is almost larger in bulk size from its original model. Some players call it “Duck” because of how it looks like a duck due to its beak and feet similarities. This skin is also known for its bleed and damage, having the most damage of all pterosaur skins. Appearance The body of the Galactic Hatzegopteryx from the end of the tail fades from a black to a dark blue color to the head. The tip of its tail and beak are yellow as the beak glows along with some hints of orange and red near the face. Its feet are light blue as it fades to dark blue and has orange talons. Its base near the neck is flopped up like the inside of it is glowing white. It has a slip of lighter glowing blue near its eyes which have stars in it. Its eyes are black with white stars except for 1 lone neon blue star in the center. It has magenta purple and dark purple frill on the top of its head. Its mouth is blue with stars near the inside of the mouth with a tongue of purple. Its wings are black then fade to light blue from the body, as it has stars and constellations on the top of the wings. The underside of the wings fades from red, orange, to yellow from the body. It had a white glowing stripe that lines from the black part of its body. Its entire body from the neck to tail are enveloped in rings according to size, with rotating, glowing yellow balls. Under the belly, it has a glowing, yellow circle with a white line from the part of black of its body. It is one of the most complex and beautiful skins in the game. Trivia * This skin has a 4.5% from hatching from the Galactic Egg. * During the Galactic Event, this creature spawned as an NPC. It did not fly very high, however, instead just hovering a few meters off of the ground. Despite this, the Galactic Hatzegopteryx is the only Aerial creature to have ever spawned as an NPC, excluding babies. |-|Gargoyle= Information The Gargoyle Hatzegopteryx is a skin for the Hatzegopteryx that was released with the Halloween 2018 Part 2 update. When it dies, it will not respawn elsewhere and will stay in its same position with its original animations still working. This may be a glitch for this new skin. Appearance The body of Gargoyle Hatzegopteryx is mainly light gray colored, with a rock texture and gray forehead forming a small crest. Its wings are composed by a total of two wing fingers and dark gray inner tissues with a few holes and notches. It possesses three semi-developed fingers which act as thumbs and uses to walk on land, as well as two medium-sized legs with dark gray hoofs. The mouth insides are yellow colored and slowly fading to white. Trivia * Released with on October 26th, 2018. * Upon release, the Gargoyle was not able to grab dinosaurs or Eggs |-|Wyvern= Information The Wyvern is a former developer dinosaur for Pokemantrainer. Since the Christmas 2018 event was not released, he decided to give the players his Adminsaur as a Christmas present from him as a Hatzegopteryx skin, which means it has the stats of the normal Hatzegopteryx unless the player goes on the Main Map, Classic Map, or Gallus Island. You will be kicked if you are detected on the first of these maps, but due to a glitch, you will not be if you are playing on the other two. The special thing about that is one these maps the Wyvern is not detected as a Hatzegopteryx skin, but as the actual Adminsaur, which means you will have the stats of the actual Wyvern Adminsaur on these two maps if playing it. IT IS NOT RECOMMENDED TO PLAY ON THESE MAPS UNTIL THE GLITCH IS FIXED. Everyone will likely be playing as the Wyvern and you might get killed on sight because of its very powerful stats. Appearance The Wyvern is a Blue and white colored dragon (Wyvern if you will) that has a glowing effect. it has spikes running down on its body, a long neck, and a tail with a small tipper Trivia * It is Pokemantrainer's adminsaur. Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Pterosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Reanimations made Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Azhdarchids Category:Missing Stats Category:Halloween Event (2018)